AxelXRoxas: Souls Intertwined
by ninarocksmahsocks
Summary: ..... Yeah.oh and chapter 6 is NOT the last chapter. So. . . . Don't complain about it.Enjoy. :D
1. Chapter 1

AxelxRoxas

Roxas stayed bewildered in his bed, wondering why he had such a warm feeling in the pit of nothing, That he just can't put into words... he cannot understand.

He only feels it around the torch-red-headed young man who invades his dreams, just a couple floors down.

"Why... Why do I have such a feeling...?" He mumbled, trying to sleep.

He heared footsteps... the door cracked open... A small emerald light glowed in the crack of the door.

"Who's there?!" Roxas yelled.

The door quickly shut.

"No! Come back..." Roxas stared at the door, awaiting a welcoming arrival of a guest he barely even saw. The Door slowly cracked open again, and the light gleamed once more.

"...Come in." Roxas said quietly, hoping the light belonged to the one he longed for.

The door creaked open.

The glowing emeralds floated below a dim, hazy torch that did not flicker. The fire in Roxas's pit of nothing stood before him... Awaiting a response.

"Um... Did you want something...?" Roxas Began to speak.

The torch began to grow larger as the light from those green, glowing emeralds grew brighter. Roxas got up and sat on his bedside.

The Torch got closer, and closer... It began to feel hot in the room. Roxas felt sweat trickle down his face. He could feel his skin twitch from the heat that didn't go away...

The heat intensified as those glowing green jewels grew closer, and closer... until he could feel a hot breeze on his face.

"What do you-" Roxas could not finish...For it is hard to speak with a full mouth.

He could feel a weight pressing on his sweating body... He felt whole again.

"...Who are you?" He managed to say, A tounge muffling the question. The weight came off of his body.

"Axel. A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?"

The weight pressed on him again... But Roxas didn't mind. It was welcoming. Axel began unbuttoning his coat, his sweat dripping on Roxas's chest. He bit Roxas's lip, Wiping His damp hand on his chest, taking off his shirt... He unbuttoned his pants, locking His lips onto Roxas's again...

Roxas slept well that night.

"Axel, What the hell were you doing in Roxas's room!?" Xemnas yelled.

"You wouldn't understand." Axel looked down, no shame on his face. In fact, he had a faint smirk wiped on his complexture.

"You had no reason to intrude Roxas's Privacy! You should be thankful I don't turn you into a dusk for your actions."

"Like I said," Axel's head motionless, "You wouldn't understand."

"Why wouldn't I? We are no different. We both have no hearts. I would know just as much, perhaps even more about the heart than you."

Axel lifted his head, the smirk growing larger. he laughed under his breath.

"That's where you're wrong, Xemnas. Roxas makes me feel... Like I do have a heart. That's heart enough."

"Your feelings are getting the better of you. You have no heart. But, with Kingdom Hearts, that will all change. Tell me about your soap-opera feelings after our victory. But for now, Keep your romance-novel life to yourself."

Xemnas walked away. He had won that battle with words, But the war was far from over.

The fact that Axel really didn't have a heart was now in question... Is he even a Nobody?

Roxas awoke early morning.

"What happened last night? Did I really...?" He questioned the events last night: The Restlessness, the emerald lights, the motionless fire, unimaginable heat, dripping sweat... A feeling of wholeness. That fire that filled his mouth left a light burning sensation. It felt... Good. He enjoyed the taste in his dry mouth, dispite the pain. He didn't eat anything last night though...

A flood of memories entered his mind. The warmth, the love, the emptieness, and the-

"No way!! I didn't!! I wouldn't..." He denied the events ever happened. He denied the final event that tied the night together most of all.

But he was still drowsy. He will understand soon. It will all make reason soon enough.

But really, would he willingly do something so drastic to feel love?

He needed more sleep. A lot more sleep. He dosed off quickly.

He awoke to a very hot room. He knew he had a visitor.

"Axel." He called out quietly, waiting for a response. Something stirred beside him. Looking to his left, was Axel. At last, Roxas could really see him.

"Yes?" He said patiently.

"What happened last night? Did we really...?"

Axel gazed into Roxas's eyes. That was all it took for him to know. To know he was loved.

Roxas had a good day that day. It was the greatest day of his life.

Larxene stared at Roxas with wonderment.

"What's he so cheery about?" She asked Marluxia, also curious.

"He must have had a good night's sleep last night."

"A really good night's sleep. Too good, in my opinion."

The two walked to Roxas, Larxene in front and Marluxia beside him.

"Why are you so happy today? Dosen't seem much like you, Roxas."

"Yeah," Marluxia added, "You must've had a really good night's sleep. We know you're not much of a morning person."

Roxas peered into Larxene's eyes. "So I slept well last night. Why should you care!?" He turned around to avoid more eye contact.

Larxene smiled devilishly.

"You got a secret to hide? We won't tell..."

"What's it to ye? leave me alone." Roxas became irritated.

"Oh c'mon, You can tell us." Marluxia smirked wickedly.

"Leave him alone!!" It got hot suddenly. Larxene and Marluxia flew backwards.

Axel's eyes burned in rage. "Get away from him!!" Axel threw his flaming weapons at them.

"End this sherade, now!!!" Saix Yelled. "You know how much trouble all of you would be in if Xemnas found out!?!?"

"Xemnas can go f himself, for all I care." Axel roared.

Roxas almost exploded in laughter, but managed to keep quiet.

"Before this gets any worse, I suggest you shut your traps before you get your fun-loving asses kicked to hell by Xemnas." Saix walked away.

Roxas felt really good. Not only did Axel, the little love he has, just defended him, but he also got a good laugh out of it too.

He walked away from the mess.

"Best day of my life." He muttered with a smile.

The sun had fallen quickly, so it seemed. Roxas lay in his bed once more.

He didn't know what to think of the events that have fallen upon yesterday.

He still had faint denial that these life-changing events ever happened.

"I need proof. I need proof that Axel really had sex with me. But how...? How could I prove to myself that he got intimate with me??"

He lay there, restless.

He heard a faint knock. The room got slightly warmer.

"Come in." Roxas said plainly. The door slowly opened, and the room was tainted with a faint greenish-red hue.

"Axel." Roxas said quietly. The room got warmer.

"I am so hot..." Axel said, "...But I feel so cold..."

Roxas blankly stared at the mezmerizing green eyes of Axel's.

"Come and get warm, Axel." Roxas motioned a friendly finger at Axel. The room got even hotter.

Roxas heard footsteps, the unzipping of his coat, and the creaking of his bed. A warm weight pressed against his body...

"Getting warmer?" Roxas said softly. Axel slipped his tounge in his mouth, in a warm liplock.

"You tell me." Axel muttered. Axel could feel Roxas's smile pressed against his lips.

"Who says mansex isin't romantic?" Yelled out a voice. Axel immediatly rolled off of Roxas.

"Who's there!? Show yourself!!" Axel yelled.

"Who's here?" the voice let out, "Shoudn't it sound familliar?" His voice sounded like an old vetran surfer.

"Xigbar!!" Roxas hissed.

"What are you doing in my room!?" He continued.

"Oh, I was just hearing some wierd-ass stuff coming from this room, so I wanted to pay a visit."

A pause emptied the void.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" Roxas Yelled.

"Alright, chill. I'm leaving." He turned to the door, then turned back.

"Have fun now!" He quickly shut the door before Axel threw a shoe at the entrance.

"We aren't getting much privacy, are we?" Roxas smirked. "We might have to go into your room."

"Hey, don't jump to conclusions... we aren't finished yet."


	2. Chapter 2

"Xemnas, do you know what Axel is doing in Roxas's room?" Xigbar brought up, shortly after stuffing his mouth with a roll.

"I'll tell you what he's doing. He's invading Roxas's privacy. Why do you bring up such a topic?"

"Well, let's just say he's invading more than Roxas's privacy."

Xemnas eyed Xigbar questionably.

"What do you mean by that?"

Xigbar lazily looked around, trying to find a way to answer his question.

"Well, um... let's just say... Roxas has been gettting some 'Hot action'... Lately..."

Xemnas almost stood up in shock.

"You mean they are inducing combat!? I will not stand for this!!"

"Well stay stood, that's not what I meant."

Xemnas cocked his head to one side.

"Then what DO you mean?"

Xigbar stuffed another roll into his mouth.

"Roxas is uh... how you say... 'getting some' from Axel..."

"Surely you don't mean Axel's baking him cookies! Out with it, Xigbar!!"

Xigbar looked around, trying to buy some time.

"Say it already!! We're all men here!!!"

Larxene poked her head into the room, glaring at Xemnas.

"Uh... most of us, anyway..."

Xigbar sighed heavily.

"Just say it-"

"ROXAS GOT LAID BY AXEL LAST NIGHT, YOU THICK-HEADED MORON!!!!"

In that instant, everyone poked thier heads in. All eyes went to Axel and Roxas.

"Oh... I get it now..." Said Xemnas, mouth gaped.

Axel and Roxas glared at Xigbar, fire in thier eyes.

"...Leaving now..." Xigbar said, breaking the silence. He slowly got out of his chair and walked away.

Axel and Roxas met eyes.

"Kick his ass?" Roxas asked.

"Hell yeah." The two quickly dissapeared.

Xemnas looked around.

"Any questions?"

The room was short of comments.

"Guess not."

Nobody moved.

"You can all LEAVE NOW."

Everyone left, talking amongst themselves. Xemnas sat again, wondering what had been going on in Castle Oblivian ever scince Roxas came.

That night, Axel wandered into Roxas's room again.

"What are we supposed to do? Everyone knows now." Axel asked.

"There's only one thing we can do." Roxas said quietly.

"What would that be?" Axel waited for a response, but Roxas did not speak. He fell asleep.

Not wanting to wake Roxas, he left without a word.

Everyone woke to an ear-splitting cry.

"WHERE'S ROXAS!?" Axel yelled in despair.

Axel ran to the one man who would know at least something about his disapearence.

"Where's Roxas!?" Axel yelled.

"How should I know!? He's your boyfriend." Xigbar gave a curt reply to Axel's demanding request.

"You told him something, didn't you!? You liar, I'll kill you!!!" He raised a fist, grabbing his coat.

"Take it easy. Don't reape me, god. The last time I saw him, he took off to this place called Twilight Town."

Without a word, Axel let go of Xigbar's coat, and created a portal to this "Twilight Town."


	3. Chapter 3

Axel arrived at Twilight town.

"Now... Where to look."

He began to walk around this mysterious place, that surprisingly he never heard of before. He Trudged up and down Sunset Hill, Through the woods, and past Grandma's Candy Shop. Then, he finally arrived at the Sandlot. There he saw a bunch of random ugly people, A chubby boy with a Slim-Jim head, another boy with a strange haircut and camo-pants, a green eyed girl, a little kid who looked like an evil pac-man, a freaky red-eyed chick, a wierd boy with a belly shirt, and a ugly young man with ripped arms, who keeps saying "ya-Know." Then, at the corner of his eye, saw Roxas. He was fighting with the creepy little kid, with a strange weapon. But, rather than stopping the fight, he watched.

"Roxas is a pretty good fighter." He remarked.

After Roxas obviously won, Axel froze time. Not knowing why everyone stopped moving, Roxas looked around.

"Alright, Roxas! Fight, fight, fight." Axel finally said, walking to Roxas.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked.

Axel was bewildered by his question.

"What!? It's me. You know, Axel." He looked into Roxas's eyes.

"Axel?" Roxas had know idea who he was.

Axel looked down, then at Roxas's strange clothes.

"You don't remember?" He was dissapointed by Roxas's statement.

Roxas was quiet. He does not remember Axel, but it seems as though he has known him all his life. He began to become confused. He looked at the akward key-like blade in his hand. His perplextion turned from confusion to rage.

"What's going on!?" Roxas threw the weapon onto the ground. He looked at his hand, and the sword returned.

"Number thirteen. Roxas." Axel's Chakrams apeared in his grasp.

"The Keyblade's chosen one!" Roxas stared into Axel's flaming eyes.

They fought fiercly. sweeps, dives, turns and strikes were exchanged without remorse as they induced combat. A couple more swings and Axel was struck in the hip by Roxas. Axel dropped to his knees.

"Not bad, Roxas." Axel said, head down.

"What do you want from me!?" Axel might have answered that question, but it was a little erotic and it might have scared him.

"Come with me." He got onto his feet, regaining his balance. He grabbed Roxas by the arm, and opened a portal to Castle Oblivian.

Coming to Castle Oblivian made Roxas shiver with fear.

"What are you going to do with me?" He asked Axel when they arrived. Axel might have answered that question too, but it was even more erotic than the last, and he knew that would scare him.

Axel took Roxas to the 13th floor, Roxas's room. Perhaps if Roxas was taken where it all happened, he would get his memory back.

Apparently it worked, Because Roxas's complexture twisted to a sickly, confused and simply violated face.

"So, you do remember?" Axel bit his toungue to prevent him from laughing.

"Am I supposed to!?" From then on, Axel knew that eventually, Roxas would understand everything. Even if it took extreme measures.


	4. Chapter 4

Axel layed on Roxas's bed.

"You must be tired. Come and sleep."

Roxas stared at Axel, kind-of confused.

"But you're laying on it."

"So?"

"I sleep alone."

Roxas aproached the bed, remembering that the bed was his own.

"Get out of my bed."

Axel smiled, got off, and walked out of the room. He was satisfied, knowing he was one step closer to filling the void.

Roxas awoke, with a faint feeling in his chest, where his heart is supposed to be. He ignored it, and walked to the kitchen. Surprisingly, he knew where the kitchen even was.

He grabbed a muffin and a glass of water. The muffin tasted terrible and the water tasted funny. He spat out the muffin, but decided to drink the water anyway. He hasen't drank much in a while, and he had that Struggle Tournament just yesterday. The more he drank, however, the more the feeling grew. He knew he felt it before, but he couln't recall where, when, or why. But he hated it. He hated every last inch of it, every last second of it. But he didn't know how he made it go away. He knew he did something that made the pain, the loneliness, go away. All he could remember were green lights... a motionless fire. Endless heat, desire... He could not bring the memories back. The only green lights he could recall were streetlights and a motionless fire was impossible. The only thing that could stop it all, was out of reach.

That day was lonely. It was the worst day of his life.

He began to talk with the other members about how he felt, but only recieved curt replies, and sarcasm.

The day only got worse.

Marluxia and Larxene found thier unfinished prey, and took full advantage of Roxas's thirst for any information, and the fact that he had knowingly let his guard down.

Like before, the two surrounded Roxas.

"Well, well, well... Look whe came crawling back to us." Marluxia began.

"You want information, yes?" Larxene added on.

Roxas looked at the two of them. He knew that they had something bad up thier sleeve, but kept his guard down. He needed all the info he could receive.

"Yes," Roxas said quietly.

The pair eyed each other, and grinned.

"What do you wanna know?" Larxene asked.

"What does Axel want from me? Why do I have a feeling of emptiness? Why the hell does the water taste funny? Why-"

"Whoa, slow down kid. one question at a time. The water tastes like crap because it's not filtered. You have a feeling of emptiness because you have no heart. And Axel wants... er..." Larxene turned to Marluxia. "How do I answer that one?"

"Figure the last one on your own. That's the best way. Nightfall is your time to see the light."

Marluxia turned around and walked away.

"What's up with him? He usually isin't like that..." Larxene followed.

Roxas was now left the fact that he had to wait. Until night, wnen everything good that ever happened, happened.

After a long wait, night finally arrived.

He layed in bed, restless and waiting.

Hours passed, and nothing happened.

He was about to fall asleep, but he heard something in front of him. He opened his eyes, and there it was;

A motionless fire, seated above glowing green lights. Axel.

Suddenly, Roxas felt a lust rise in his chest. The room heated up. Then, it hit him. Roxas rose swiftly, and as quick as the last he reached for his fire and dragged Axel on top of him. He knew at last, how to unlock the feeling that risen in him. Roxas could feel his clothes slide off as a warm toungue slipped into his mouth.

He felt Axel's skin come in contact with his own. Roxas felt Axel's hot sweat drip on him. The loneliness was replaced with lust as the events unfolded. Then, the last thing Roxas expected was a salty, cold tear that splash on his face.

Axel was crying.

How can a bieng without a heart cry?

Nobody knows.

When Roxas felt the tear, he began to cry as well.

But the fact that Roxas had a heart could not be possible. That heart belonged to Sora, who has recently awakened.

Is it possible that Roxas could reach his heart, if he knows where it is located?

It did not matter to the two, though. They were together again, and nothing, not even Xemnas would rip them apart.

Roxas realized the muffins tasted delicious that morning.


	5. Chapter 5

Xigbar approached Roxas's room that morning, thinking he should wake Axel and Roxas up. He knocked lightly.

"Hey, you two in there?" No one responded to his question. So, he extended his hand, bieng the slightly nosy one he is. He touched the knob, but retracted the hand as if the knob was poisoned. He was unsure. Should he risk getting his ass kicked? Or should he just walk away, and forget everything?

Knowing the answer was obvious, he opened the door.

In the bed, Roxas and Axel lay, asleep, and dreaming. Xigbar may be nosy, but he isin't overly rude. He did not wake them up, as his original plan implied. Instead, he aproached the bedside, and watched them lay, like a guardian. He did not realize how long he had been standing there, the two are so cute when they are asleep, the morning glow reaching thier bodies. Kissed by the sun, they radiated extravegantly.

Roxas stirred and awoke. He looked up at Xigbar.

"What do you want? Do you want to make fun of us again?"

Xigbar was amazed that he remembered that he even made play of thier relationship, let alone who he even was.

"No, little dude. I just wanted to see if you... wanted breakfast."

Roxas did have that muffin earlier, but he was hungry again. But, should he trust Xigbar? Xigbar invaded his personal space multiple times, and then he threw his only secret out like calling to the heavens above to laugh at him as well. However, Roxas was willing to accept any common courtesy from any member, even him, the one who seemed to be the largest problem he currently has.

"That would be great, thank you." Xigbar smiled lightly at the response and left.

About Twenty minutes passed, and Xigbar returned, One tray in each hand. Two plated stuffed with piles of bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes. He set one tray on Roxas's lap, and one on the now awake Axel.

"What's this for?" Axel asked sleepily. Larxene and Marluxia walked in.

"We just wanted to say... We're sorry." Larxene said. "Especially us, we knew we were two of the rudest." Marluxia added.

"We... I, Should have accepted your relationship." Xigbar began. "All we ever did was push you away. And I even told Xemnas about it, which was the worst thing I could have ever done. Suddenly you two were outcasts, and thought you couldn't be brought back in as members and not aquaitences. That's why Roxas left. It's all my fault.

I'm sorry most of all. That's why myself and the others came to apologize."

Axel and Roxas looked at each other, then at everyone else.

"Apology accepted. Thanks you guys." Roxas smiled.

"So, can we start over? Anew, and get to know each other more?" Xigbar asked.

"Might as well, I can't remember mostly anything else." He laughed lightly.

"Alright, we can start by toilet-papering The Castle That Never Was..."

"Sounds like fun." Axel said, "We can get some revenge and a few laughs."

And so, Axel and Roxas finished thier breakfast and with Xigbar, Larxene and Marluxia set off to thier second base under construction.

The four of them arrived at the hallowed halls of The World That Never Was.

Bathroom tissue in hand, they stared at the monstrosity that was the castle.

"I think we might need more toilet paper." Larxene brought up.

"There's no time to go back," she contunued, "But there must be a million bathrooms in this place, why not take it from there?"

"That's a stupid idea. We'd all get eliminated if Xemnas found us here." Xigbar said.

"It was your idea to do this in the first place," Axel argued, "Don't take off with your tail between your legs, when you are the one who brought us into this mess."

"Nobody said I would. We're gonna pull this off, no matter what the concequences.

They walked inside the empty castle. Or was it empty?

"Where do we look first?" Roxas asked the gang.

"Our best bet is to go to every floor." Axel said.

"But that will take forever! We don't have time for that."

"But if we split up, we will be picked off, one by one... Until none of us are left. None of us will return. Our stupid fun we shall regret for the rest of the minutes that we last. Locked in a basement, alone, a water dripping on our forehead... Slowly our death sneaks up upon us. Our blood spilled onto the ground, wishing death would come faster with every minute that passes, every tick of the clock, of our darkest hour. We could lay there for hours, days, weeks... And no one would know, because no one would care. Nobody cares for something that dosen't even exist. We shalt not be missed, cared for, cried over... We would be soon forgotten, because we are forgotten. And all of this never would have happened if we never came to this god-forsaken castle... If we wern't so careless for our own long lost heart. This, is our fate." Marluxia said suddenly. How unexpected of him.

"Where'd that come from?" Larxene asked.

"Honestly I have no idea. But heed my words, you guys. This just can't be fun and games! Something BAD is going to happen!!"

"You're scared, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I'm not afraid to admit it. I don't see why you're hiding it. I can see it in your eyes, Larxene, so don't deny it. We are all scared, admit it! I suggest we leave before something bad happens!!"

"You're just crazy. Nothing bad is going to happen-"

Suddenly, the floor dropped below them, and they fell through the sly trap, just big enough for all of them to fall cleanly.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas opened his eyes, unable to see because of the unsettled dust. He coughed, making a gesture to clear his vision, failing. He called out.

"...Axel?" No response.

"Axel?" Nothing. He tried again, louder.

"Axel!" It was no use. He was alone. alone in a place where he couldnt even see. He had to wait until the dust settled.

Roxas tried to get up, but his leg was swollen from the unexpected fall, and could not move. He roared from the striking pain that unleashed from his swollen area. Could it be broken? If this the case, Roxas is helpless. Knowing this is a trap, Roxas realized that he is one hundred percent vulnerable to anything that will be thrown at him. His chest hurt as well... Roxas weeped quietley to himself, thinking nobody will come to his rescue and if the trickster heard him, he would surely be in danger. He tried to sleep, but could not. He waited about a half hour before he made another attempt, failing again. No hope. He closed his eyes, awaiting either mercy or death.

When he opened his eyes again, the dust had indeed settled. He looked around him.

The walls were plastered pieces of metallic material of a sort of color he did not usually see among metal. The floor was covered in...feathers? Something very soft. He just managed to sit up, to look at his leg. His jeans showed a small buldge below his knee. He moved it, but felt much less pain then before. He stumbled to his feet. Noting that he had a watch, he checked the time. 6:00. He has been laying here for about an hour now. He looked for a door... A wood door stood before him. He opened it, finding a hallway. He walked down it.

"Hopefully, Me and the others can find a way out of here."

His hopes are cracked when he stumbles upon a room riddled with corpses. He looked around to see Xigbar, Marluxia and Larxene hung by shackles, stripped naked. It was dark, he could not see well. He walked closer to them, shaking Xigbar lightly. A cold drop hit his forehead. He looked up to see blood coming down from his neck.

Dead.

He didn't bother to look at the others, he knew the rotting smell came from them, and the drop bieng cold indicated that they hung there for a long time.

What did they do to deserve merciless death?

Two pairs of shackles hung without owners. Reserved for him and Axel, he thought.

But where is Axel? He was not in the room where he awoke yet he is not dangling on the wall with his throat slit.

Axel is bait for me, Roxas thought. Whoever wanted us dead wants the two of us dead last. but for what?

Roxas no longer cared. He knows he is going to spend his final hour here, and he just wants to spend it with the one who does care. He's going to throw his life away to gaze in those emeralds one last time instead of trying to save himself. His hope's flame is beginning to go out, and he's going to use it's last breath to guide him to his love.

Roxas spots another door, a bronze door. he opens it to find another hallway, leading to pitch black.

"Axel, guide me." He then prays to himself that those won't be his last words.

He stepped into the darkness, knowing he won't step back out.

He felt the walls blindly so that he dosen't trip over anything. With every step, he becomes more unsure. He sighs heavily. But he noted something; He saw his breath.

He must be outside.

He looked up, and saw Kingdom Hearts.

Kingdom Hearts was the one major thing that stood between Him and Axel. It is because of Kingdom Hearts that everyone is obsessed over getting what only it can give:

Hearts.

But no matter how much they begged for feeling, it was thrown back in thier faces and spat upon. Kingdom Hearts, no matter how much they pleaded, Is just a Colossal Heart with personified personality that sucks up every heart it sees. A black hole, to say the least. It has a unimaginable thirst to take all from them.

A false hope, hanging from the sky.

No matter what they do, Nobodys are doomed to fade into darkness.

i "_Axel, What are you doing?" Axel was sitting on the beach, holding a glinting object in his hand. I sat down next to him._

_"What's in your hand?" I asked._

_"This," He held out to me, "Is a Charm." _

_The Charm was a four-pointed star, who's points were similar to the nobody's points._

_Axel clasped it to my shirt's zipper._

_"This pendant represents our freindship as we are nobodys, until we get a heart. No matter what, you keep that, okay?"_

_He stared into my eyes._

_"For me."_

_How could I refuse? He's my best freind._

_"Okay."_

_"Promise?" I could see the youth in his eyes, dispite the fact that he's older than me. Could I keep a commitment?_

_"Promise."_

Roxas looked at the shining piece of metal that hung from his shirt. It was the four-pointed star. He gripped it in his hand.

"Axel..." He held it tight for a few seconds, then tugged on it forcefully.

I don't believe in kingdom Hearts anymore. I'll never get a heart, i'll never find hope, and I surely don't believe in miracles anymore.

He tugged and tugged, but it would not budge. Why? Why, he thought.

After a long while of walking, finally his leg gave in and he collapsed, and fainted.

He awoke again, on a cold floor. It was rough, made of stone. He was back in the dungeon again. And he knew he was never going to get up again.

He looked around, looking for a glimmer of hope.

Suddenly, he saw a light. it was a silver flash. He wanted to move twoards it, but could not. Once again, the one thing he needs is immpossible to get to.

His light, that one glimmer of hope is getting more difficult to see... Should he give up?

Roxas dragged himself as close to the light as he could using his hands, but failed.

He at last came to the conclusion that he would die here, and no one would know he ever dissapeared. Xemnas? no. Kingdom Hearts is the sheath over his eyes that blinds him from the one true reality that he cannot see. He is blinded by false hope so he can't note of anything else. Even if he could, he knows we are all better left forgotten, as is the false light that taunts all nobodys in the skies above.

If only he didn't listen to Xigbar's stupid suggestion of toilet papering this stupid castle. If only he just stayed in bed, and ignored him. None of this would have happened without Xigbar, who already accepted his fate. Without him, He would have been happy. Or, what was a untrue happiness, because he can't feel anyway.

Roxas gave up. There was no use anymore. No matter how much he barked, no one would listen.

No one would care.

He laied his head back, closed his eyes, and accepted his fate.

He gave himself one last breath, and died.

Alone.

Roxas's hope has been snuffed out at last.

Suddenly a light flickered on, to give visibility whom turned it. If Roxas were still alive, he would see Axel, throat slit, dead. The shine came from his pendant, the charm that matched Roxas's. The one thing that symolizes a false hope for feeling, was a false hope for Roxas.

If Roxas lasted a little longer, he would have saw his love's dangling corpse, drenched in blood.

If Roxas lasted a little longer, he would have saw Kingdom Hearts glow a little brighter.

And if Roxas lasted a little longer, he would have saw Xemnas, laughing in the moonlight.


End file.
